


Presumed Death

by SurpassTheStars



Series: MAGtober 2020 [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End!Tim, MAGtober, Tim Stoker Lives (The Magnus Archives), because i fucking said so, day 4: end, e121 far away, i rewrote this 3 times, saw a prompt that was like “everytime they throw a kiss to someone that person dies”, that’s just end!tim, you don’t understand how much i struggle with entity prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: He did, in fact, mind but it was much better than being called ‘the Archivist’.
Series: MAGtober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Presumed Death

**Author's Note:**

> thinks. I don’t think there are any warnings for this but if there is pls let me know

The Archivist was sleeping, well, in a coma but that’s the same thing to some extent. Though it wasn’t restful when he had to witness the nightmares of others on a nonstop loop.

He was, to some extent, aware of what happened. He was in a coma after the Unknowing, he couldn’t remember how long it has been since then but he Knew it had been long.

There was someone in the room with him, the reaked of death.

_ “Hello Jon. Do you mind if I call you Jon?” _

He did, in fact, mind but it was much better than being called ‘the Archivist’. Oliver Banks, the Eye supplied and Jon begrudgingly thanked it.

Oliver Banks, avatar of the End, can see when people will die–

_ “–Suppose there’s only so long you can dream about someone and not at least try to find them.” _

Ah, so he was dead yet the eye kept him just barely alive. The panicked scream from the person he was watching pulled him back into the nightmare, he could faintly hear Oliver give his statement but he couldn’t focus on it.

The Eye still drank it and well, he could just Know it if he needed to.

_ “I made a choice. We all made choices. Now you have to–” _

He had made his choice in a twisted way really, the second he accepted the job as head archivist. He would’ve sighed if he could, maybe run his hand down his face to ease up the tiredness he felt.

Numbly, Jon was aware that Georgie was here, he could hear her talking to Oliver before the room fell back into silence.

_ We all made choices, now you have to. _

He would’ve scoffed if he could, either stay in this fear limbo forever or become something inhuman. He supposes he really doesn’t have a choice in the matter.

At some point Basira joins them in the room, the pleas of terror in the nightmare stopping him from listening to what they’re saying, it was confused, too argumentative to really reach a good conclusion.

Jon might as well make the choice right? He’s been serving the Beholding willingly or not, there’s nothing more he could do now but accept it and to some extent stay human.

The Eye was overjoyed it seemed, immediately thrusting him back awake. Jon briefly thought it was some sort of terrible mother, chiding him for taking so long to make a decision.

_ “So– what does it mean?” _

He found his voice, forcing out a weak “that’s a very good question.” That sounded strained enough to have Georgie fretting over him. His ears started ringing and he tried to block out the extra sounds around him, briefly he realised that Georgie left the room to call a nurse perhaps.

“Here, got you a statement from the institute. I just grabbed one as I left, thought you might need it.” Basira said, pulling a folder from her bag and handing it to Jon.

“How long–?”

“Six months give or take.”

“And– tim?”

“Dead. Daisy too.”

He took a shaky breath, “I’m sorry.” He’s an Avatar of the Eye, his friends? Associates? We’re dead.

“Yeah.” She sighed before standing up, “I’ll leave you to it, I guess.”

—————

Jon almost felt disgusted by the way he immediately perked up after that statement, his hand had stopped shaking at that point and he was glad for that at least.

He closed the folder and tried to sit up better, the rustling and moving around made something like the side of his calf. Confused, he raised the blanket to see a small envelope addressed to “the Archivist”.

Trying to weigh the pros and cons of opening the letter, before his curiosity ultimately got the best of him and he started to tear it open. He heard a tape recorder click on, it wasn’t the same one he had used for the statement but it was in the same spot as the previous one was.

_ “Hello again Jon.  _

_ I suppose I should start this off by saying sorry for barging into your hospital room unannounced, but you have been in a coma for nearly 6 months and the veins that surrounded your room was driving me crazy. _

_ I realised you might need a live statement to– motivate you into coming back? Don’t know if it’ll work but what else do I have to lose. If you do come back though, congratulations for becoming a full fledged Avatar! Took you long enough. _

_ While I’m here I might as well tell you that your friend is alive and as well as death can be, Tim was his name right? The End had taken a liking to him and had, rather forcefully might I add, brought him back into the world less human than he had left it. _

_ He might show up to your little gathering in that Institute soon so keep an Eye out, will you? _

_ —Oliver Banks” _

Well, Fuck.

Jon didn’t know if he should cry or laugh, but what came out was a little choked sob mixed with a relieved sigh.

Tim is alive, and Jon really doubted he would be happy with the End’s involvement.


End file.
